


Two sharks and a duck walk into a bar

by PileOnThePink



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Romance, because Ai is a precious child who deserves more love, little aus, rintori - Freeform, some nsfw content soon, sourintoir, soutori - Freeform, soutorin, two sharks and a duck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PileOnThePink/pseuds/PileOnThePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin didn’t count on crushing hard on the little barista who worked at the coffee shop he frequents, but after a little flirting, a little chatting, and a lot of begging, he finally managed to get Ai’s number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sharks and a duck walk into a bar

Rin didn’t count on crushing hard on the little barista who worked at the coffee shop he frequents, but after a little flirting, a little chatting, and _a lot_ of begging, he finally managed to get Ai’s number. The first couple of texts they sent each other over the week were awkward and painfully formal, as all new chats go. With their stiff _goodbyes_ and overly enthusiastic _good mornings_! It made Rin cringe at times, feeling completely uncool, and he hoped that he’d soon be able to get to know Ai well enough that they no longer needed to go through those unnecessary exchanges just to get a conversation going. Though he understood their purpose for now. Ai was still figuring him out, maintaining a guarded front and testing the waters of this new thing between them, almost as if he needed to make sure that Rin’s intentions were sincere before committing himself to revealing the more personal details of his life.

Even on their dates, Ai was skittish and shy. He’d blush whenever their shoulders brushed as they walked, or he’d duck his head and bite his lip when Rin complimented him, seemingly embarrassed even though the slight curve of his mouth told Rin that he was pleased. It often amazed Rin’s teammates that he had the patience to hang around someone like that. When they’d bumped into them at the station one weekend they mentioned to Rin how it was strange for such a confident person, who expected the same mentality from those around him, to willingly hang out with someone so different.

Admittedly, Ai was different from Rin. From his short stature to his smaller frame, to his soft, reserved speech. They were different in every sense of the word. And while the Rin two months ago might not have cared much for shy, blushing, coffee shop boys, the Rin right now couldn’t seem to get enough of him. There was just something about the way Ai would turn that hopeful blue gaze on him and how he’d smile when they were alone that left Rin feeling captivated. It was after all, the very thing that made Rin chase after him to begin with, and he realized then that he didn’t want this thing, this relationship to keep staggering back and forth, resulting in a constant standstill every time they were given the chance for things to move forward.

So he took the initiative and continued to work at it. Rin texted Ai every day, doing away with the mundane, greeting pattern they’d fallen into, and arranged frequent meetups for them during the week. If Rin had swim practice, then Ai would meet up with him afterward and they’d go out to dinner together. If Ai was scheduled to work late, then Rin would stop by the coffee shop. He’d claim the closest table to the register, order a cappuccino, and study quietly until it was time for Ai’s shift to end. Then he would walk the other boy home.

Seeing each other in person so often eventually made the texting and calling easier. Ai was becoming more comfortable, more relaxed. He even started initiating texts on his own, personalizing them with little updates as he went about his day. Sometimes he would even fire back a cheeky reply to one of Rin’s indignant comments, completely catching the redhead off guard. The first time it happened, Rin was in one of his morning classes, sneaking peeks at his phone while jotting down notes from the lecture. He had just sent off a comment about how troublesome his sister’s boyfriend was, how Seijirou was loud and obnoxious and needed to leave the country before Rin caught him so much as touching a single hair on Gou’s head.

Five minutes later, Ai replied back with, “I don’t think it’s wise for you to go shooting off insults like that, since anyone who knows you both would say you’re just as loud” and Rin couldn’t help it, he snorted, loud enough for the whole classroom to hear. He was so embarrassed, with everyone shooting scathing looks at him, and he had to take in several, long, deep breaths just to keep himself controlled enough that he wouldn’t get kicked out of the classroom.

Rin found it hard to concentrate for the rest of the day after that, what with that one-line zinger from Ai bouncing around in his head, distracting him. Every time he thought of it, he’d catch himself smiling, and a sudden warmth would fill up in his chest, nearly brimming out of him until he felt like he would burst. He couldn’t help it, the way he felt so happy from discovering something new about his boyfriend. It was so unexpected, so amazing, and he couldn’t wait for the next time Ai would surprise him by revealing something else.

The warmth he felt didn’t leave him for the rest of the day. It stayed with him as he breezed through the rest of his classes, and even in the cool water of the pool at swim practice. He was just so happy, feeling light and excited. It uplifted him, making feel unstoppable every time he mounted the starter block, his body thrumming with energy as he braced himself to dive in. His change in attitude improved his performance too, enough that his coach complimented him directly.

With all these things together, could anyone blame him for feeling like he was on top of the world? Nothing could bring him down. He had everything he wanted, everything he needed. He feels complete in a way he never did before, and while rushing to change his clothes, Rin decides that nothing could be better than this.

However, it isn’t until he later meets up with Ai at their usual spot, that he discovers the next surprise might happen sooner than he thinks.

Ai is there, sitting patiently on the bench in front of the sportswear shop, his legs dangling and his hands twiddling anxiously in his lap. Rin crosses the street and when he reaches the end of the crosswalk, Ai spots him right away, his red hair making it easy to distinguish him from everyone else. He walks up to Ai, the boy smiling at him, expression soft and lovely, and before Rin can open his mouth long enough to say _hey_ , the other boy is already sliding off the bench and moving closer.

Ai’s hand slips into his own, twining their fingers together, and Rin is at a loss for words. He’s completely shocked because they’ve never so much as _hugged_ or _shook hands_ and yet Ai is there, gently tugging him along and guiding them both down the sidewalk. He chats away, completely oblivious to the mental breakdown Rin is currently experiencing, and going into further detail about the strange customers he had earlier. How some weird blond boy kept trying to buy out all the sweets in the store, but Rin isn’t listening. He’s too busy staring at their hands and marveling over how they fit so nicely, so perfectly, that he can’t believe he never thought to do this with Ai earlier.

Ai continues to guide them onward, his soft voice blending in with the light chatter of the other people around them, and as they continue walking together, Rin thinks he’s found something else he wants. Something else he needs. And he can’t wait for _more_.

**Author's Note:**

> http://edenfire57.tumblr.com/post/128442128020/ai-dutifully-guides-them-onward-his-soft-voice
> 
> Art for chapter by edenfire57. This story was previously posted up on tumblr under my other screen name eggdropsoupao3. More soutoririn to come!


End file.
